


The Odinsons Save Their Father!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Adorable baby Loki, After care, Crying, Cuddles, Cute little Thor, Dangerous disobedience, Fluff, Freeform, Sweetness, cute bottoms, little bottoms rubbed, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Eleven year old Thor and tiny five year old Loki travel to Nephilheim to fetch their father during a battle! Odin wins, two tiny rumps are spanked. Aftercare and cuddles follow.





	The Odinsons Save Their Father!

“Hold still darling so mama can dress you.” Frigga All Mother said, smiling down at her wriggling five year old son, Loki. Today was his birthday and he was being dressed in his newest uniform to be presented to the people of Asgard by his father. The child was so tickled at the idea of seeing his beloved father in the huge throne room he giggled with giddiness. Frigga gazed down at her handsome little son in adoration of him. He was a beautiful child with a long, pale face punctuated by two, enormous blue green eyes and an adorable little mouth. His wild, raven black curls framed his face giving him an angelic appearance. He had a sweet, matey disposition that endeared him to everyone he came into contact with. He smiled up at his mother and raised his arms to be held. She reached down and gathered him into her arms, cuddling the child to her chest, one hand under his pert little bottom and the other cupping his soft curls.   
“Mama loves you my precious darling.” She whispered, kissing his cheek. Loki sighed and gazed adoringly at his mother, imparting an adorable kiss to her lips.   
“I love you too mama.” He said in his baby’s voice. Frigga grabbed his tiny helmet and cape and walked out to take him to his father.   
Two burley guards smiled as they pulled the massive doors apart to admit the All Mother and her son. The throne room was filled to capacity with people, all waiting breathlessly for she and Loki’s arrival. When she walked inside she stopped just long enough to fix Loki’s cape to his uniform and put his helmet on. He smiled when she finished and turned, holding his hand out for hers. Frigga smiled and walked her son the long path to the throne.   
Odin was sat upon the throne wearing his finest gold armour and eye patch. He looked magnificent and Loki was fairly wriggling as he approached. The pair stopped at the foot of the dais and Frigga leaned down to whisper instructions to Loki.   
“Take your helmet off and kneel before your father darling. Hold your helmet under your arm.”   
Loki nodded, smiling and did as she said. The entire room buzzed with “aww’s” at the cuteness of this tiny prince. Odin gazed down at his tiny son and grinned broadly.   
“Rise, my son and come to your father.” Loki stood and handed his helmet to his mama and clumsily climbed the steps. When he made it to the top Odin scooped him up, into his arms and stood before the room. “This is my son, Loki Odinson. Prince of Asgard and second in line for the throne. Today is his fifth birthday. What have you to say my son?” Loki turned his gaze to the crowd and spoke as loudly as his five year old lungs would allow.   
“I pledge my a…a…”   
“Allegiance” Odin whispered.   
“Allegiance to Asgard and its people!” The entire room exploded in applause, making the boy flinch violently. Odin patted his bottom, smiling at him.   
“You did well Little One. Papa is so proud of you.” He kissed the happy child and cuddled him.  
“Am I a big boy now, papa?” He asked adorably.   
“You certainly are.” Odin purred.   
Loki threw his arms around his papa’s neck and kissed him with soft little lips. Odin stood him on his feet and gave his little bottom a gentle pat to move him along to his mother. When he stood up Loki descended the stairs carefully and jumped into Frigga’s waiting arms.   
“Bye bye Papa, I love you!” Loki called loudly. Titters went around the room.   
“Bye bye Little One!” Odin called, grinning. Frigga smiled as she passed the adoring faces in the crowd. Everyone was charmed by this charming child. 

* * * *

Eleven year old Thor, Loki’s elder brother caught up with him after instruction. Loki regaled him with his adventure in the throne room.   
“I remember when I was presented.” Thor said. “It was a proud moment.” In reality he barely remembered it but he wanted to impress his little brother. Loki was suitably impressed and nodded. “Some day very soon you and I will be warriors and we will fight alongside our father, Loki.” Thor said sagely. “Until then I must train.” He walked away, head held high as Loki watched. The tiny prince fetched a sigh, wishing he were old enough to bring glory upon himself as his brother surely would! He didn’t have long to wait…

* * * *

A week later, Odin stood in his chambers, dressing for battle. Frigga nervously helped him, fastening his cape and straightening it.   
“Take care, husband.”   
“I will my good wife.” Odin turned and kissed her, smiling reassuringly. In the corridor, Loki sat next to the great fountain, playing with his toys. Thor sat on the edge of the edifice, looking worried.   
‘What’s wrong, brother?” Loki peeped as he flew his little skiff around.   
“Papa is going into battle brother.” Thor answered, his eyes growing misty.   
“Why are you sad?” Loki asked innocently  
“Because battle is dangerous. He may not come home again.” Loki looked down, frowning at this. It had never occurred to him that his father might be killed in battle. Suddenly the child began to cry. Thor walked over and knelt beside him, wrapping his arms around his little brother. He understood well how the child was feeling. Loki wept into Thor’s tunic, his heart breaking.   
“I don’t want papa to die!” The boy wailed. Odin was walking past them when he heard this. He bent down, picking Loki up and comforting him.   
“Shhhh, little monkey. Papa knows how you feel.” He sat the boy down again, gazing into his teary eyes with his one, steel blue one. “I will not lie to you, my sons. Battle is dangerous and I could be killed. But if I do not go, many more could die. As princes of Asgard it will one day fall to you to defend the realms. You must be ready for that day.” Loki’s tears began to dry up and Thor looked up to his father with profound admiration and pride. Odin smiled at his sons and moved down the corridor to the Observatory.   
Loki turned to his brother with a frighteningly adult expression.   
“Brother I swear I will protect papa and mama and you.” The tiny prince said this with utter seriousness and conviction. Thor smiled down at him proudly. 

* * * *

It was nothing unusual for Odin to be gone for weeks or even months when he fought. All the while, Loki chafed under the restrictions of his size. He wanted with all his heart to be big enough to defend his father and the Realm and he was frustrated and angry that he couldn’t. A month passed and Loki became so obsessed with the notion of going to war for and with his father that his personality changed.   
Frigga noticed it first. Loki was quiet and seemed withdrawn. He picked at his food even more than usual. Gone was the sunny smile and happy child she had come to love. Even the usually oblivious Thor picked up on his brother’s ill humour. Loki became grumpy and uncooperative, giving his mother sass when she wanted him to come to the nursery at night. When he did finally comply he lay in his tiny bed silent and wide eyed. He had begun to sleep very little. His nursemaid who loved the tiny prince dearly tried everything she could think of to make him perk up. After a while he began to cry at odd times, unprovoked. Things came to a head when Loki pushed his mother away as she tried to hug him. When she asked him what was wrong he burst into tears! The All Mother grabbed the child up and carried him to the Healing room. Matron Rin saw them coming and read the look of concern on Frigga’s face.   
“What’s wrong My Queen?” She asked worriedly.   
“It’s Loki. He has been behaving so strangely. He cries for no reason.” Loki squirmed in his mother’s arms and she sat him on an examination table. His expression was unreadable. Rin walked up to the boy and grasped both of his hands, smiling down at him.   
“Hello my sweet prince. Will you tell Rin why you are so upset?” She asked sweetly. Loki looked at her with an expression of infinite sadness.   
“I’m angry.” He finally said.   
“Why, Little One?” Rin asked.   
Loki silently scowled at Rin. It was such a chilling gaze she looked to Frigga.   
“Loki, answer her.” Frigga ordered. The child seemed to think for a moment. When he did speak it was loud and angry!  
“I want to fight with papa!” He shouted, his tiny fists balled up.   
Frigga and Rin looked at one another worriedly. It would have been cute had it not been for the angry way Loki had said it. The child was obviously distressed.   
“Loki! Darling you are just a baby. You cannot fight.” Frigga said softly. The words burrowed into the child’s chest and ramped his level of frustration up to new heights! A storm cloud formed on is normally sunny little face.   
“It’s not fair mama! I’m scared for papa. Please don’t let him die!” Loki burst into tears and sobbed as his mother comforted him. Rin looked to him with infinite kindness.   
“You will be a man soon enough, Little One.” Rin said gently. She rubbed the back of his head and smiled down at him as he wept from his soul. “This child has far too much weight on his narrow little shoulders.” The ancient Healer said. Frigga knew she was right. She began to feel angry at her husband for putting his children through this misery. She was sure Thor suffered as well. She bent down and took Loki’s face in both hands and spoke to him.   
“Loki, listen to me. If something ever did happen to your papa how do you think I would feel if you weren’t here with me? If you were off fighting by his side. I would be so sad my darling. I dread the day when you go off to war. Mama needs her sweet baby right here at the Palace. You and Thor are my only comfort. Please don’t be in a hurry to grow up.” Her eyes grew misty as the tiny boy looked into them. Suddenly he reached up and hugged his mother’s neck fiercely!   
“Okay mama! I’ll stay here and be your baby.” Loki’s words were so sweet and sincere, delivered with such cuteness it dried her tears and she laughed musically.   
“That’s my good baby. Mama loves her little Loki so much!” As Rin looked on, Loki’s humour changed completely. Rin reached over and rubbed the boy’s sweaty little back, smiling.   
“What a good boy!” Rin cooed. “What do we have for such a good boy?” Loki instantly looked around at the old woman expectantly, his face once again sweet and angelic. The elderly Healer produced a lollipop and handed it to the delighted little boy! Frigga smiled and thanked her, taking her son to his noon meal. 

* * * *

Days dragged into weeks and weeks into months. Even the ever patient All Mother was becoming uncomfortable with the absence of her husband. Reports were coming in that stated the Asgardian Army were getting a foothold but it might be some time before it ended. The children both became restive and moody. Even the usually well behaved Thor was pushing his boundaries and talking back. One afternoon after receiving a dose of parental discipline for sassing his mother, an angry young Viking stalked into the nursery and proclaimed he was going after his father! Loki, excited by this prospect begged his brother to tag along.   
“No Loki. You are a babe. No five year old belongs on the battle field.” The boy said sagely. Loki’s expression became clouded.   
“You are only eleven brother. What makes you think you belong there?” Thor rounded on him angrily.   
“Someone must fetch him! I am firstborn and have a duty to our father! Be still and don’t give me away!” Thor stalked off, leaving Loki simmering in his own anger and worry.   
Twenty minutes later, a skiff quietly departed dock and moved toward the waterfall. Thor had heard a rumour that there was a portal there and he intended to show up on Nephilheim and claim his father and damn the consequences! The skiff took the tunnel roughly and Thor was nearly thrown clear of it before it emerged a mile from the battle and he drove it to the ground and turned it off. He suddenly heard a sound and turned toward it to find his baby brother, rubbing his head and crying!  
“What are you doing here, Loki!” Thor shouted angrily. Loki looked up and stopped crying, setting his little jaw stubbornly.   
“If you can go after papa so can I!” He shouted. Thor, realizing that it was a moot point sighed and shrugged his shoulders.   
“Stay here while I go after father. If you leave the skiff I will spank the daylights out of you!” Loki shrank back and obeyed his brother. He knew that if and when Odin found them he would paddle both of their bottoms shiny! Still, it was better than losing their beloved father.   
Thor walked the long distance to the edge of the battle. Off in the distance he could just make out his father, rising above the combatants astride Slepnir. He looked like a God to him. The sight of him swelled Thor’s chest with pride. He began to dart between the fighting soldiers, too quick for any of them to grab him. He made it to the clearing just in time for Odin to spot him. The huge deity rained thunder down on the enemy and reached down, snatching Thor up by his arm and setting the boy in front of him astride Slepnir! He glared down at the boy.   
“Hold on to Slepnir my son! I am going to finish this! The mighty deity lifted Gungnir high and slammed its base into the ground. The whole area shook violently, dropping all to their knees except he and Thor! With a wave, the enemy all died, leaving the Asir Army looking around, confused. Thor cheered loudly! Odin smirked and leaned down, whispering in his son’s ear.   
“You shouldn’t cheer just yet. You have a date with my palm, Little One.” Thor’s face fell and he groaned, making Odin roar with laughter!   
When they arrived at the skiff, Loki was nowhere to be found! Thor’s heart raced as he looked up to his father.   
“Father! Loki was with me. He…he stowed away on the skiff!” The boy burst into tears as Odin looked around frantically. He looked skyward and said simply:   
“Heimdall! Find Loki!” The pair watched as the Bifrost deposited Heimdall a few yards away from them. He bent down and picked Loki up, striding toward the All Father and Thor.   
“Papa!” The tiny prince crowed, jumping into Odin’s waiting arms. “I missed you!” He squealed, hugging and kissing his father’s scruffy face.   
“I missed you too, Little Monkey. Let us go home and sort you devils out.” 

* * * *

The trip home was brief and Odin waited patiently while Frigga scolded the boys and kissed them in relief. He left Loki in the nursery and brought Thor to the Lounge. The boy was already crying in anticipation of the paddling he knew was coming.   
“I’m sorry papa!” Thor wailed as he was laid across Odin’s expansive lap. The All Father wordlessly peeled his leggings down to his knees and removed his gauntlet.   
“I’m sure you understand why I am going to spank you my son.”   
“Yes papa!” Thor moaned. Odin raised his hand and applied thirty sharp swats to his son’s naked, wriggling little tail. The smacks were loud and reverberated in the room as he spanked the boy’s naked little bottom. It pinked up and eventually turned cherry red under the stinging palm. When it ended Thor was squalling loudly, kicking his legs. Odin rubbed his son’s burning bottom gently, shushing him and cooing comforts. He held him to his chest, Trying to comfort him.   
“Shhhh. Papa forgives you. You are at heart a true warrior my son.” Odin’s words made their way into Thor’s heart and his tears slowed at the idea that his father thought him a warrior. As sore as his bottom was he managed a smile at that.   
Loki sat on a chair in the nursery, all but oblivious to the amount of trouble he was in. When Odin arrived the child grinned madly, rushing to his arms. It was so disarming and welcome the elderly god was loathe to spank him.   
“I missed you, papa!” The tiny prince squeaked, kissing Odin’s face. He picked the boy up and carried him to the lounge, patting his back the whole way. Loki hugged his neck and kissed him every step of the way. By the time he reached the room He had been broken down to the point that he didn’t think he could go through with it. He sat on a chair and put Loki in his lap.   
“Loki, why did you go to Nephilheim?” He asked the child. Loki was hypnotically stroking his father’s hair.   
“Because Thor went there.” Loki replied.   
“Did you know you weren’t allowed to go there?” The ancient man asked.   
“Yes papa.” The child replied simply. His expression was innocent and neutral. Odin struggled with his decision. On the one hand he was sure Loki was a clever little thing and knew full well he was disobeying his parents. On the other, he was only five and motivated by love for his father.   
“What happens when you disobey your mama and papa?”   
“I get a spanking.” The boy replied matter-of-factly. Odin was stricken by how nonchalant the child was. He lifted him and laid him across his lap, waiting a moment to see what reaction he got. Loki was perfectly relaxed and calm.   
“Alright my son. Lie still for your spanking.” Odin said,   
“Okay papa.” Loki replied, still calm. Odin peeled his little leggings down to his knees. He gazed down at the pink, adorable little bottom and his heart filled to bursting with love for this little scamp! He began to rub the soft little cheeks gently, smiling despite himself. Finally, he raised his hand a few inches and applied ten, firm but gentle spanks. Loki lay still, only chirping “Ouch!” at the end. The ancient deity could not carry on after that. He smiled down at his tiny son, cooing comforts to him.   
“There. Papa’s precious baby. Papa loves his little Loki.” The child squirmed as his little bottom was soothed.   
“I love you too, papa.” He squeaked. Odin lifted him into his arms and held him close, caressing his little back and patting his tiny bottom.   
“You were very brave for coming to get me, Little One. But you must never do that again. You are a baby and you could have been killed.”  
“I won’t papa.” The tiny prince replied sweetly.   
“Good boy.” Odin purred. He tugged Loki’s tiny leggings up gently and kissed his cute face, making the child smile.   
“Papa?” Loki peeped.   
“Yes sweetling.”   
“When will I be a man?”   
“When you are all grown up my baby.”   
“Oh.” Loki seemed to ponder this for a moment.   
“Papa?”   
“Yes?”   
“I want to be just like you.” Odin’s heart, already swelled with love to bursting, moved his arms, cuddling the sweet little boy.   
“You already are.” His father said, smiling proudly.


End file.
